


AugustMoon259's Oneshots

by AugustMoon259



Category: Sort the Court
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Reader-Insert, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMoon259/pseuds/AugustMoon259
Summary: This is a collection of my one-shots/ ideas I have that I won't write a full fledged story for. If there's a certain idea people like, maybe I'll write more or turn it into a longer story.
Relationships: Reader/Royal Advisor
Kudos: 1





	AugustMoon259's Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the indie game "Sort the Court".

You were the only child of the previous queen of the kingdom. As the sole heir to the throne, you had a great deal of responsibility on your shoulders. Your kingdom was a peaceful one. The world that you inhabited is one full of magic, monsters, and recently, great scientific advancements. 

You remember the day when everything changed, the day you lost your mother and the day you were crowned the new ruler. It was a day like any other. The guards had reported recent sightings of something unidentifiable flying in the air. It was expected to be a dragon. 

Dragons were rare, and few in number. When they were discovered, they usually kept to themselves. A dragon that strayed this close to human civilization was worrying. 

Since the reports were unclear, and the likelihood of it actually being a dragon was low, these concerns were dismissed. It was a mistake. The dragon came in the night, breathing fire and killing dozens of your people, and among them, your mother. Brave knights, accompanied by skilled wizards and witches, fended off the dragon, but were unable to kill it.

You decided to relocate your capital to another city, one that would be easier to defend and fortify. Your citizens followed you. You searched for the best blacksmith in the land, one that could forge a weapon of epic proportions to kill the dragon. Finally, you found him. 

The dragon had not attacked again since that day, so you had time in between growing your city for further development on the prospective “Dragonblade”. The blacksmith worked with witches, wizards, and knights to find the materials for such a blade. 

After a few months, the sword was complete. It needed a proper wielder, and you had just the person in mind. You bestowed the quest to kill the dragon on your most loyal and daring knight. With him was his apprentice, a common thief girl. 

That girl was trouble. She had been known to steal from anyone: the rich, the poor, and then some. She had finally been caught when she had tried scaling the gate to the high class housing district. 

The people loved the knight, but were wary of his apprentice. You too shared in their reluctance, but still, you saw them off the same. 

Anxiously, you and your citizens waited for them to return. For if they did not, even with such a legendary weapon, then hope was lost. It was with spectacular celebration and happiness that the news of their homecoming brought. 

The dragon had been slain, and you could rest just a little bit easier knowing that. Surprisingly, the thief girl had managed to hold her own fairly well. You supposed she would one day be a worthy knight after all. 

(Nothing would change her love for money, as she had tried to make off with half the dragon hoard, were it not for the intervention of the knight).

* * *

With the threat of the dragon subdued, you were freely able to expand and strengthen your kingdom. Your kingdom now had an even stronger military, a thriving economy, and a great investment in the arts. 

Nowhere else was this more prominent than in the capital of your kingdom. It was where the headquarters of the Council of Science resided, the residence of one Madame Abeille (co-owner of the renowned Abeille’s Sweets), and where the most talented musicians and performers gathered.

Your citizens were what made your kingdom special. Whether they be plant people, aliens, undead skeletons, sentient slimes, or (formerly) cursed chests. 

The dragon had been by and large the most difficult problem to deal with. However, you had other problems to resolve, issues like an infected granary stock...or a ban on pineapples.

That’s where your royal advisor came in. A while after dealing with the dragon, she had come to your kingdom. She came from a town in another kingdom east to yours. She had come highly recommended, as an expert in political and diplomatic affairs. She had been the best candidate for your royal advisor, and you were glad she was. You could not imagine anyone else in that position. 

Over the years, you two had grown closer together. You found yourself admiring not only her skills in government, but outside. You noticed the little things, like her love for animals. She’d feed the stray cats, and she was fond of one particular orange tabby. She had named him Boots. You liked Boots, so you let him stay in the castle. You’d scratch his belly and feed him fish when you had the time.

Eventually, your kingdom gained admission into the esteemed Council of Crowns. It had not been easy, as along the way, you had to search for a notorious resident of the Comfy Kingdom: Yarno. You uncovered a conspiracy in which another citizen, Button Boy, had pretended to be the royal advisor of King Pin in order to catch Yarno.

Upon joining the Council of Crowns, you had noticed that your royal advisor had seemed sadder. Yes, while it was true that you had more work dealing with the matters of other kingdoms, you always made sure to make time for your royal advisor. 

She and you had become friends, not just colleagues. When you spent time with her, you’d catch yourself admiring her golden blonde hair that always seemed to shine in your eyes. You liked the sound of her laughter, the way she smiled, and her enthusiasm.

So could it be that these feelings you had for her, extended beyond friendship? Could it be...love? You were afraid to find out, and you were afraid to ask. You’d daydream and wonder about the possibilities. You knew that it’d be incredibly awkward if she didn’t return your feelings. 

Still, that desire to know tortured you. It was impossible not to think of her, when you saw her everyday. Which is why, on a particular day, you decided to end your doubts once and for all. There was no going back. Even if she didn’t accept, even if you ended up with a broken heart.

You brought her to one of your favorite places in the city, a hill. On that hill was a pure white oak tree, with the bluest of leaves. A wandering wizard had left it as a gift to you before he left. 

Then you told her everything: how much you valued her presence in your life, how you admired her, how you loved her. To your delight, she returned your feelings. 

You two went on several dates together, as a couple. You were extremely happy to tell anyone and everyone that you had a wonderful girlfriend. More time passed, and then you two decided to get engaged. A while after that, you got married and the two of you lived happily ever after.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I changed some things here and there from the lore of the game, but I did try to reference as many characters as possible.


End file.
